Lucky
by Pebblez08
Summary: Continuing Episode 5.08


_**Lucky**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**If this isn't love**_

_**A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or .com/intensepassion1**_

_**Arizona**_

_**I walk into Callie's and Christina's apartment with the key Callie gave me. I walk towards Callie's room hoping for the comfort that I know she will give me. I also know I still need to apologize for the fight I picked with her yesterday, but I know she's not looking for any apologies because she's Callie and..... I turn towards the couch and I see her laying there looking as beautiful as ever. I drop my key's onto the table and she start to stir. Once she sees me she jumps up saying,**_

"_**Oh...I'm awake, um.. see I'm totally awake!"**_

_**I raise my eyebrows a little because this is usually me with her not the other way around.**_

"_**Um... there's hats...." She puts on a sparkly red hat. "And gifts and.... doughnuts." She grabs a plate of doughnuts and a noise maker. "And lingerie." she say in a funny voice, moving her hair out of the way so I can see. She then blows into the noise maker only to find out that it doesn't work. "Really."**_

_**Yep this is usually me and not her. I smile a little. She laugh and shrugs.**_

"_**I love you." I tell her nodding knowing it's the right time to tell her. "You do?" She ask me. I smile and nod. "I do." then smile wider and she smiles back lowering the things in her hand and say, "I love you too."**_

_**I sit on the couch with her and she puts the things in her hand on the table and hugs me and I silently cry into her breast and she then puts her finger on my chin lifting my face and she wipes my tears.**_

"_**Cal I'm sorr...." I began but she cuts me off.**_

"_**No." She shakes her head. "Lets go to bed. Yeah?" I smile and nod.**_

_**As we get to her room she close the door and brought me to my side of the bed and then she proceeds to take off my pants and I let tears fall down my face. She looks at me and pulls my shirt above my head and kiss my tears away and then she goes to bring me to bed but I say.**_

"_**Bra and panties too."**_

"_**Ari we don't have to." She say. I shake my head and say, "No I just want to cuddle I need to feel you. I need to feel your heart. I need to feel your heart beat. I need you to hold me. I need you to make me forget Cal. Cal.... I need you please."**_

_**She nods and takes her lingerie off and then my underwear off. She gets into bed first and pull me with her, on top of her and then she squeeze me and I let more tears fall. We stay in this embrace for a while and I know Callie's sleepy but she's fighting it until I fall asleep so I go to sleep snuggling into her neck.**_

_**The next morning **_

_**I wake up alone in Callie's bed. I put on a long shirt and go searching for her. I find her, Mark and Lexie in the kitchen. Callie's cooking as usual and Mark's on the couch and Lexie is on the stool. Callie looks up from her cooking and say.**_

"_**Good Morning Beautiful!" I smile at her and walk over to her and kiss her. "MMM..." I moan into the kiss. "Morning Babe, Morning guys."**_

"_**Good Morning." Lexie say.**_

"_**Morning..... And I told them not to do the surprise party thing, I tried to warn them but do anyone listen to me NO." Mark explains.**_

"_**Shut it Mark. Sorry bout him babe." Callie say. I smile and say. "It's okay I loved my surprise party it just was bad timing." Callie smiled at me and then reached me my breakfast and Mark and Lexie theirs.**_

"_**Where is Christina and Owen?" I ask.**_

"_**Work." Mark answer with a mouth full of food. "Baby don't talk like that it's gross." He smiled to her and apologized.**_

"_**Are you guys working?" I asked.**_

"_**Nope we are all off. So lets hope there is no trauma." Callie say.**_

"_**We should do something guys. It will be fun and couple-y." Lexie suggested.**_

_**Mark and Callie shrug and Callie ask me. "Are You up for it or do you want to stay in." I shake my head and say "No, lets do it. What would we do?"**_

_**No one answered. "Come on guys we can't think of anything to do really?" They all shrugged.**_

"_**OOOH I have a idea!!!" Callie said excited.**_

"_**What?" Mark asked.**_

"_**Paintball war!! Yay!!" Callie answered.**_

"_**WHAT! No I was thinking more movies or something soft and romantic like that." Lexie protested.**_

"_**No that's lame." Callie answered. "I actually would mind a movie babe." I say. She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Movie after paintball. Come on Lexie! What are you afraid me and Ari are gonna kick Mark and your butt?"**_

"_**OH HELL NO. We gotta do it now." Mark said. We all laugh and Lexie agreed.**_

_**Callie**_

_**Once we all got dressed and Mark looked like a clown going to war, we went to the paintball field and went to war and I learned my baby is not just a war baby. WE KICKED ASS!!!**_

"_**Stop whining Mark." I told him as we walked into the diner. Once we sat down he said. "Whatever, I'm a lover not a fighter anyways." Then he kissed Lexie.**_

"_**Well we are both Lovers and fighters 'cause we kicked butt." Arizona said then kissed me.**_

_**We ordered drinks and food and Mark and Lexie both went to the bathroom. "I'm glad you're feeling better." I tell her. "Yeah, I am and it's all because of you." she say and then kiss me and I go into my pocket and pull out a present and put in front of her and sit it on the table and she smiles and say "What's this?"**_

"_**It's your birthday present." I tell her. "Cal you didn't have to!" She say and I tell her "Just open it."**_

_**She open it and find a silver heart shaped pendant and she gasped and say "It's beautiful Cal! Thanks babe." She say. "Turn it to the back." I tell her. She turns it and finds it engraved to say 'I love u'**_

"_**I was going to say it first. But you beat me to it. So if this isn't love I don't know what is." I inform her.**_

"_**I love you." She tell me. "I love you too." She kiss and give the heart to me, to put on her and I do.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks. **_


End file.
